


A Pair of Big Stacks

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Giantesses, Giants, Oneshot, Town Destruction, fighting over a boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: Unofficial official fanmade chapter 31.1 to "Aces Wild" by Siege Peril. Lincoln finds himself at ground zero when two breathtakingly beautiful blondes are transformed into giantesses and fight each other over who gets him, turning the city into rubble.
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Carol Pingrey, Lincoln Loud/Sam Sharp





	A Pair of Big Stacks

**Author's Notes:**

I now present to you another unofficial-offical chapter to _Aces Wild,_ chapter 31.1! I've wanted to write about "big" women for a very long time and I've finally finished one. :D

If you guys enjoy this, I have another story halfway done that features a rather large Darkness being chased by adventurers in the works!

I hope you guys enjoy this! And remember, Sam is #1. :D

Disclaimer: _The Loud_ _House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

A PAIR OF BIG STACKS

Carol was racing through the streets, holding Lincoln aloft in one hand. Her clothes had been ripped to shreds. Her skirt was barely passable for a loin cloth; her shirt had been stretched to the absolute limits, more resembling a bra a few sizes too small than the shirt it once was.

She had on this wicked grin as she kept running haphazardly through the city, trying to get as far away as she possibly could with her prize.

"C-Carol," Lincoln's tiny voice lifted up to her ears, "W-would you please not shake me so much? I-I'm getting motion sick here."

The blonde smiled down on her little boy.

"Of course! Here, why don't I put you somewhere safer for now?"

She lifted him up to her ripped shirt, dangling him between her massive breasts.

"Stop right there!"

Carol turned her head, looking out over top the five-story buildings around her to see a blonde head hurtling toward her.

Sam had a fierce gaze as she easily bounded across town, passing entire blocks in the matter of a single step.

Her own clothing looked much like Carol's; ripped to shreds, only covering the absolute requirements for convenient censorship.

"Don't you dare do what I think you're thinking about doing, Carol!"

Carol turned her whole body around, casually leaning her elbow atop a four-story building like it was nothing more than a prop. She dipped Lincoln a little lower, holding him up by the collar, betwixt her finger and thumb.

"What a perverted mind you must have, Sam, to be thinking about what I'm thinking."

Carol cocked her hip out to the side, bouncing off the building and breaking a whole row of windows. She walked over to another building, looking at Sam with a single eye as she slowly disappeared behind the skyscraper.

"You best hurry up, Sam, before I take what's mine~"

Sam growled and crouched down like a lion. She took off with such force her foot left a crater in the road, her wild mane flowing behind her body amidst the turbulent wind her body left in its wake.

She reached the skyscraper in seconds, and she latched in pressing her fingers through the windows. Grabbing the steel structure, she spun herself 'round it a perfect ninety-degree rotation that left the building groaning and threatening to snap in half. She lost no momentum in the move, and took off even faster than before.

Carol was ten blocks ahead, giggling as she spun around to a stop facing a very angry Sam.

Sam faltered, tripping over a bus and falling onto a small shop, crushing the whole thing beneath her body.

Lincoln's entire body was covered in that skank's lipstick!

The shock had caused Sam to trip-

But, when Carol giggled and dropped Lincoln into her disgusting shirt, something inside Sam snapped.

She got up faster than Carol could blink - with a savage yell, she leaped the entire distance and crashed into the older blonde!

Carol gasped as Sam's claws dug into her shoulders.

Sam was still yelling as she pushed the blonde down into the street! Before Carol could react, Sam was already grabbing her leg and - using her kinetic momentum and weight - pulling the giant blonde off the ground and throwing her into a different street.

The older blonde crashed through one block, rolling into the next, demolishing every traffic light and vehicle in her path. She came to a rest with her eyes, a bit dizzy, staring into the sky.

She blinked the dizziness away, and her heart skipped.

Sam was seemingly falling down upon her from the heavens, hands first.

Carol hurriedly rolled to the side, just barely avoiding Sam's fatal blow. She dropped into a low sweeping kick, knocking the younger girl onto her back.

Sam gasped, the air knocked from her lungs as her head fell into a warehouse, causing the roof to collapse. She was given a brief pause to suck in a needed gasp of oxygen before Carol was upon her.

Sam shrieked as her hair was pulled, and Carol's grip was threatening to rip her clothes off.

She put her foot against Carol's stomach and pushed her off.

The older blonde yelped as she fell backward into a pair of buildings, which just barely stopped her fall. She pushed off them, launching herself right back at Sam, not caring that she'd just finished knocking them both down to the ground; only pieces of the first floor even remaining connected to the foundations.

Sam was on her feet and in a boxer pose, with her hands up and her feet bouncing around. She was accidentally crushing cars and making little depressions in the asphalt with each jump she made - but it was necessary to keep outside of Carol's much longer reach.

She waited until Carol had thrown a lunging punch. Then, she ducked down and charged into her naked stomach.

Carol was thrown off balance, grabbing Sam around her head as she was forced backward. Her feet moved to keep her upright, but Sam was relentless. Soon she lost her footing and the younger giantess was able to knock her to the ground.

Sam threw Carol into the ground so hard, the woman's head left a whole in the earth.

Her claws were upon Carol's shoulders, her body straddling her stomach.

Carol hissed, but couldn't do anything! Her arms were trapped between Sam's legs. Her own legs were useless! She wasn't as flexible as Lori so she couldn't kick the back of Sam's head!

She thrashed around, her feet busting apart structures like they were made of paper thin glass, but it was all for nought.

Sam growled deeply as she lifted the girl up a few feet off the ground, then slammed her back into the earth, causing crackes all across the ground.

"Give him back!" she yelled, the strength of her voice shaking nearby windows like a jet had just passed by in the sky above.

Carol turned her head aside, refusing to look her in the eyes.

"Get off me, bitch!"

Sam's fingers dug harder into Carol's body, her thighs were closing in on the woman's chest.

"He's mine," she growled darkly.

Carol jerked her head back toward Sam.

"I saw him first."

Sam's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits.

"I had already called dibs on him."

Carol choked out a defiant laugh.

"Ha! Well, I had played my Ace card!"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Aces are wild in this universe! Therefore, I win! Nur!"

Sam gaped, "That was awful, even by perilous standards."

The two giantesses kept bickering; neither noticing the tiny body crawling his way out of Carol's massive cleavage.

He tottered as he journeyed up her breasts, crawling his way across the soft mountain.

"G-girls?" he tried against all hope.

How could two angry giantesses hear something as tiny as him?

Yet, both immediately stopped. Both looked down at him.

Two pairs of concerned eyes were all over him in an instant.

"Linc?" Carol and Sam spoke in unison.

The poor boy was leaning this way and that way. His eyes had squiggles spinning round and round as he tried his best not to get sick.

"S-s-sick," he called out before he fell down face first into Carol's boob, rolling all the way down the mountain until he was wedged back in her cleavage.

"Oh my gosh!" Sam called out, scooping the boy up into her hand.

He laid down in her palm, face up, barely breathing.

"Oh no! We were too rough on him!" Carol called out, sitting up and leaning close.

In the comfort and safety of Sam's hand, Lincoln slowly began to calm down.

But Sam wanted to make absolute sure that he was going to be ok. He looked like he was breathing pretty hard. Clearly, he needed some extra air, right?

Lincoln blinked his eyes open just in time to see Sam's face draw closer - very soon all he could see were her luscious lips.

"I'm sorry, Lincy," those large lips spoke softly to him, her voice caressing his skin like a gentle wind.

He didn't know what she was apologizing for. Making him sick in the first place? Giving into temptation? Sam's mind was a place that few could understand, he was sure, so he just laid back and let things be.

Even though she was so huge, so powerful, she still trembled a little as her lips drew nearer to Lincoln's prone body.

She heard Carol gasp mere moments before her lips touched Lincoln's face, and his chest, and his legs...

He was so tiny compared to her that she was able to kiss all of him and part of her hand at the same time.

Sam heard him gasp, so she jerked away, worried she'd hurt him!

But, when the two blondes looked closely at his face, they realized he was flushed and panting; he had a smile on his tiny face.

The younger giantess felt a hand touch her wrist, and she turned to look into Carol's worried eyes.

"I-it's my fault he's like this. Please, let me help."

Sam felt reluctance tug at her heart, but when she looked at Lincoln's small face she saw a glimmer of hopefulness in his eyes.

She sighed, "Fine, but only because these are special circumstances."

Carol smiled and leaned forward.

"Of course!"

She reached her other hand forward, and stroked her finger down Lincoln's side.

"He's certainly special, isn't he?"

The two girls were smiling fondly down at their little man. His body slowly recovered, as their combined touch and warmth soothed him. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Carol's finger, giving her a hug.

The older girl giggled and leaned down.

"Carol?" Sam was ready to yank Lincoln away at the first hint of danger.

"It's just a little kiss, Sam," she reassured the worried girl, "You can join in, too, if you want."

Carol pulled her finger out of Lincoln's grasp, leaving the boy flat on his back in the center of Sam's palm. And she pressed her full lips against him, smooshing him into the skin. When she pulled back, the boy gasped for breath but he was smiling.

Sam smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. She leaned down and pressed her lips down on him, giving him a gentle but firm pressure that had him completely immobilized.

Carol hurriedly pressed her lips down on him again. Sam bumped into Carol as she rushed to take her next turn. The two girls were getting messy; not that Lincoln minded.

Eventually, the boy had to breathe, and the two giantesses reluctantly pulled away. They looked down at his cute, panting body.

"How did we get so lucky?" Carol asked, sighing as she gazed on her little man.

Sam certainly didn't know, but she was enjoying every second of it.

They painted such a peaceful scene; the three sitting in calm serenity, in the remains of what resembled a besieged city.

Suddenly, they felt quakes in the ground.

"What's up?" Lincoln asked them.

Sam looked at Carol; but neither girl was moving.

"What could that be?" Carol asked, looking around.

"An earthquake?" Sam proposed, holding Lincoln close to her chest.

The quakes were growing louder, shaking the earth rapidly.

The man-made structures around them rattled like branches being shaken by a violent wind.

"Finally! I've found you two," growled a voice.

The two girls looked in shock as two hands reached between a pair of skyscrapers and pushed them asunder.

Standing there, betwixt the falling office complexes, was Lynn Loud. Somehow she was a giantess now; though her condition was different from her predecessors. Not a single thread had survived her transformation, leaving her entirely naked.

"I believe you have something that belongs to _me,_ " she bounded toward them, ready to tear the whole region apart if it meant keeping Lincoln all to herself.

* * *

Lincoln just sighed and looked at the older girl with a strained smile.

"Sam, what is this?"

The blonde clasped her hands behind her back and bent herself at the hip, leaning forward and smiling so generously; altogether looking like a kawaii anime girl that _really REALLY_ wanted something from her onii-chan.

"Well~ I had so much fun with our first tabletop game. I decided to record it so we could always have it, forever!"

Lincoln ran a hand down his face. Staring at what amounted to a fanfiction of their recent game, he sighed again.

"None of this happened, Sam."

She gasped cutely, her eyes impossibly wide and scandalized.

"What are you saying!? I really was a giantess, Lincoln! My clothing was completely destroyed and everything!"

Lincoln blushed hotly. He had to look away, though his eyes moved a bit too slowly when they passed over Sam's chest while fleeing to safety.

"I-I remember quite clearly that you still had enough left to cover the important parts…"

Sam leaned forward, lowering her face to his.

He looked up, nearly gasping when he realized that her face was so close to his… and her full C-cup boobs were right there, too. They weighed enough to stretch her shirt collar, and if he wasn't careful his eyes might try to peek inside at her cleavage.

"Your memory mustn't be that good, _little man_ ," she teased him.

Sam righted herself before running her hands down her curvy body. Her fingers gripped the bottom of her shirt; teasing the boy even more when she lifted it up an inch, then immediately lowering it back into place.

"Maybe I should jog your memory with a reenactment?"

Lincoln threw his hands up, waving them in front of his body.

"Th-that's not necessary!"

Sam eyed him, biting her lip as she slowly lifted her shirt up to her belly button.

"I bet your imagination was working pretty hard during that game, huh?"

His mouth fell open, but he couldn't counter her. His silence perhaps revealed his guilt.

She was ready to keep going, but then Luna was there.

"O-o-oh, hi babe! Wh-what are you doing here?"

Luna sighed.

"B-babe, why are you holding a club?"

_Bonk!_

Sam was out like a light! Falling to the ground like melted goo, with a dopey grin on her face and everything!

Luna just hefted the massive club onto her shoulder, grabbed Sam by the hair, and dragged her unconscious body toward the door.

"Th-thanks, Luna, I thought I was a goner there."

Luna just grunted like a caveman. _Anytime._


End file.
